Instinto
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Porque su instinto nunca le fallaba, y en esta ocasión, su instinto le decía que nada bueno saldría de dejar que su hermana se involucrara con ese mocoso. OkiKagu
_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni el anime ni los personajes de Gintama me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi._

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

–Hablan los personajes. –

' _Pensamientos'_

* * *

 _Instinto_

.

.

.

Su instinto le decía que Okita Sougo no sería una buena influencia para su hermanita, algo muy en lo profundo de su mente le decía que debía alejar a ese mocoso de Kagura, pero eso no sería posible si su hermana no ponía de su parte. Y es que, ¿Qué hacer? Ambos asistían a la misma primaria, eran compañeros de clase y tenían uno o dos amigos en común. Y, para terminar de matar su suerte, ambos parecían buscarse siempre para pelear.

Últimamente Kagura llegaba llena de moretones y lodo. Algunas ocasiones victoriosa y en otras derrotada. Y siendo sincero, esa era la única razón por la cual había terminado enseñándole artes marciales. Nadie pondría un dedo sobre su hermana sin que ella se lo rompiera luego en diez partes.

Kamui sonrío al pensar en su pequeña hermanita golpeando a ese mocoso sádico de ojos rojizos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo tentadora de la idea, Kamui seguía sintiendo que algo malo sucedería si dejaba que ella siguiera frecuentando a ese niño.

Su instinto se lo decía, y su instinto nunca le fallaba.

–Y ahora tú, ¿en qué piensas? –Abuto se sentó a su lado al ver a su amigo pensativo. – ¿Acaso tu padre te regaño de nuevo? –

Kamui lo miro de reojo. –En nada en particular, es solo que estoy considerando muy seriamente en llevarme a mi hermana de aquí. –sonrío tétricamente. –No me gusta que ese Okita la este rondando. –

El mayor parpadeo un par de veces. –Eh, Kamui, son niños. –le recordó con desdén. –Solo están jugando, los niños suelen tomar a alguien como rival y molestarlo cuanto pueden. –

–No para tirar a una niña de una barda. –señalo el pelirrojo. –Te la creería si fuera al _megane_ al que molesta. –se cruzo de brazos, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Bueno, bueno. Kagura no es tan tonta como para dejar que un niño le pegue y él se vaya en blanco. Seguramente sigue las indicaciones que le has dado y regresa el golpe al doble. –replico Abuto.

Kamui no parecía estar muy convencido. No. En realidad no estaba nada convencido, seguía pensando que las cosas no eran normales y que no acabarían bien. Para nadie.

Y tampoco podían culparlo. Cuando todo inició el también quería pensar que eran juegos de niños, que el que su hermana llegase a casa así como llegaba no eran más que jugarretas de los amigos que había hecho desde su llegada a Japón. Pero no.

Su idea cambio radicalmente cuando, hacía tres meses, él había tenido que ir con su padre a recoger las calificaciones de la menor, y la había encontrado siendo molestada por Sougo. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el niño le desagradara en demasía, fue solo un momento lo que basto para que se diera cuenta de que nada bueno saldría de dejar que su hermana se involucrara con él.

Pero nadie le creía, todos le decían que tarde o temprano dejarían de verse, que todo estaría bien. ¡Incluso su madre se reía de él! Se reía de esa forma misteriosa, como quien sabe algo que los demás no. Y Kamui no dudaba que ella supiera algo que él desconocía, su madre era algo extraña y siempre lo sabía todo. Era algo espeluznante.

Después de resignarse se había decidido a retomar ese entrenamiento que su padre había dejado a medias con la niña, se propuso enseñarle las artes marciales que en su familia se transmitían de generación en generación, para que Kagura no se dejase de Sougo y le metiese las palizas de su vida.

Claro que no contaba con que el maldito mocoso también tuviese algunos conocimientos, y que además fuese un genio de la espada.

Kamui solo podía pedir a los dioses que Kagura le dijese, cada que llegaba de la escuela, que había salido victoriosa de la contienda del día. O por lo menos que no llegase tan lastimada a casa, no le gustaba verla herida.

–Hoy perdí. –resoplo furiosa, cerrando la puerta y saludando a Abuto con un movimiento de cabeza. –Y me dijo estúpida china. ¡Pero juro que mañana le partiré la cara! Lo siento por Mitsuba-nee, pero quiero cobrar venganza. –

Ambos chicos la vieron subir las escaleras, directo a ver a su madre, después de todo llevaba algunos días sintiéndose mal y la niña estaba muy preocupada por ella.

–Parece ser que la pequeña Kagura ha aprendido palabras nuevas. –comento Abuto asombrado.

–Ha de ser cosecha del _megane_ , últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con él. –le contesto Kamui. –La está enseñando a cocinar. –

–Tu padre sigue sin venir ¿verdad? –

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada. –Ese hombre no merece llamarse padre, desde la entrega de calificaciones de Kagura hace un año que no viene. –frunció el ceño. –Ni siquiera le importa que mamá este enferma, que Kagura sufra así. –

Abuto lo miro un tanto preocupado. Kamui no tenía más de catorce años, la pequeña Kagura no tenía más de ocho. Le preocupaba que su amigo se estuviese llenando de tanto resentimiento en contra de su padre. También estaba preocupado por la menor de la familia.

–De todas formas, yo cuidare de ellas. –sentenció el mayor de los hermanos sin mirarlo. Abuto lo vio levantarse y subir también las escaleras.

Por lo visto era hora de marcharse.

Dos años después, con Kagura de diez y Kamui de dieciséis, ambos hermanos se encontraban enterrando a su madre con el dinero que ella les había dejado. Su padre ni por enterado, y ellos estaban solos ahora. Kamui solo podía recordar como su hermana se aferraba a su cintura llorando desconsolada, mientras que ese odioso mocoso le apretaba fuertemente la mano tratando de confortarla.

En ese momento su instinto le volvía a advertir, pero prefirió ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar. Kagura parecía estarse calmando conforme Okita le palmeaba la cabeza con aparente indiferencia, pero sus ojos rojizos reflejaban lo que se negaba a decir en voz alta. El mayor solo pudo negar un poco con la cabeza.

Lo que paso después de ahí solo podía resumirse en trabajo, escuela, trabajo y más escuela. Ya casi no veía a Kagura, y ella parecía haberse apegado mucho a aquel conocido de su madre, Sakata Gintoki. A la única persona que se había preocupado por ellos y quien, dando la cara por los hermanos, había dejado bien en claro a su padre que él podía hacerse cargo de ambos. Gintoki no estaba de acuerdo en que Umibozu tratara de sacar a la menor de Japón, lugar con el cual estaba familiarizada, y alejarla de su hermano y amigos.

Después de eso los hermanos Yato habían terminado por moverse a la casa de Gintoki, en donde Kamui vivió un año más y luego se marcho a vivir él solo. Sabía de su hermana por las visitas semanales que se hacían. Y él pronto noto lo preciosa que la niña se estaba poniendo. Cada vez más parecida a su madre, cada vez más fuerte y decidida.

–Hoy si gane al sádico. –le comento ella alegremente a Abuto, quien también se encontraba comiendo con ellos en un restaurante familiar.

– ¿Aún lo ves? –cuestiono su hermano sorprendido.

–Sí, el muy maldito me siguió hasta la preparatoria. –dijo burlona. –Por alguna razón, desde la primaria, siempre terminamos en el mismo salón. –dijo pensativa. –Y ahora sale con que quiere felicitar a una bestia como yo por llegar hasta los dieciséis años. –bufo indignada.

' _Y ahí está de nuevo.'_ Pensó llevándose una mano al rostro. _'Esa sensación.'_

Kamui solo le sonrío y la molesto un poco, y horas después ella se marcho alegando que iría con Shinpachi a hacer la tarea. El pelirrojo se giro para mirar a su amigo en cuanto Kagura salió por la puerta.

– ¿Qué decías con eso de que dejarían de verse en algún momento? –se trono los nudillos. –Ellos _siguen_ viéndose. –

' _Y mi mal presentimiento crece.'_

–Jeje, han de ser solo amigos de infancia. –Abuto trago saliva.

–Eso espero. –lo miro con advertencia.

Y ahora, cuatro años después, Kamui solo podía lamentarse, porque su instinto jamás le fallaba…y nunca le fallo. No después de darse cuenta de que lo que le advertía no era precisamente por un accidente o algún daño físico.

No.

Lo que sentía era simplemente el presentimiento de que Okita Sougo había llegado para arrebatarle a la persona más importante de su vida. A la niña que tanto había cuidado.

Había llegado para convertirse en el esposo de Kagura.

–Acepto. –escucho como la pelirroja decía, mientras Sougo le apartaba el velo del rostro para besarla.

Definitivamente, nada bueno había salido de dejar que su hermana se involucrara con ese mocoso.

.

.

.

Bien, sé que la personalidad de Kamui nada encaja con la que describí en esta historia, pero en mi defensa digo que así imagino que habría sido de no haber crecido como lo hizo. ¡Así que no me maten!

Bueno, creo que por ahora es todo, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito.

Sin más que decir en mi defensa, me despido por ahora.

Espero estén todos muy bien, nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao (:_


End file.
